The Center of the Universe
by Charu
Summary: The Star Festival is upon the Mushroom Kingdom! A tradition that has been held every one hundred years in celebration of the life-giving stars. That is until trouble starts to brew and Mario attempts to save the day, but is then propelled by the power of the Grand Star. Now he, and his friends, are stranded and scattered in the vast cosmos. [**Novelization with PM characters**]


Concept & Characters © Nintendo (Specifically from the years 2001-2007) ect. ect.

Okay, enjoy the read!

**The Center of the Universe**  
_Chapter 1: The Star Festival_

Another sunny morning, not a cloud in sight. A lone house overlooked some trees and a fairly sized meadow. The birds were chirping all around, insects scuttled along the soil, and the creek next door moving freshly dropped water by the morning dew. Nature going through its usual routine.

The house in comparison to this visual splendor was out of place. The home didn't look homemade but there wasn't a town or any other home in sight to justify the well-kept home around nature's work. With its red rooftop and a small deck that overlooked the scenery that contrasted the green feel nature produced. Strange as it may be, the weirdest part was that sign hovering over the entrance to the home. Carved out of wood in friendly capital letters it spelled "M-A-R-I-O".

Other interesting tidbits around the yard of this home also didn't fit with the scenery. To the side of the house were a stack of long green pipes. By the pipes was a workbench of sorts with miscellaneous tools scattered around. Then there was an object that looked like it defied gravity. It was a block composed mainly of bricks, but what was so interesting and defying about this special block was that it was floating in mid-air. Nothing was supporting the block and nothing was hanging it. The block was simply hovering in the air with no rhyme or reason.

Then there was a path from the front of the house that only stops to a single green pipe. This object isn't quite as special as the block, however this pipe looked as if it was meant to be entered instead of being used for flow of liquids. The giant, perfectly round hole was inviting anyone to come within the pipe. Where that pipe leads is a mystery in itself.

Soft flaps could be heard in the distance. They were progressively getting louder and louder. Something was coming toward this strange home in the middle of nature's work. What flew down to enter the yard appeared to be a flying turtle. Landing feet first with his red tinted boots, the strange turtle stretched as it yawned. The red shell gleaming within the sun's morning light casting off of the well-polished object. Around the arms of this turtle was a bag, and it looked to be overflowing with letters.

His name was Parakarry, he was a mailman of sorts. He's also a Koopa, a race of sentient two legged turtles. Of course, this Koopa was born in a family that had wings, so he was considered a Parakoopa, a subrace of Koopas. He looked at the floating block with a tired look and yawned again. The block was a normal occurrence to him and to everyone else in this world. There wasn't one place he's been that didn't have a floating block or two.

He reached down to his mailbag and pulled out all the letters for this home. There was a mailbox right by the deck. He walked towards the deck, stretching and yawning all the way. ParaKarry was definitely not the Koopa to be delivering mails in the morning. Sleepy, yawning, it's a wonder how he flew himself all the way out in such a remote place.

He would go to the mailbox, shake the thing, and shout at the house of his arrival to alert the residents, but he passed it and went straight to the deck. Today was different than the usual routine as he had a special message that involved him staying. He stopped at the door, giving him another moment to stretch his legs with another yawn. He knocked and with a raspy medium-toned voice, he shouted "Mail Call!"

~~~~~0~~~~~

The sizzles of cooked meat filled the two room house. A tall and lean man was over a stove cooking strips of bacon. He was wearing a green shirt with blue overalls. The green cap on his head complimenting his gear with his crystal blue eyes and brown moustache. Also wearing a pair of white gloves going over the green shirt. His brown boots matching the wooden floor beneath his steps.

Behind him was another man, rounder than the other one. A bit smaller as well. He shared the same design scheme as the other man. He had the same colored eyes, hair, and even mustache style. Instead of green however, he donned a red color shirt and cap. The similarities of the two were uncanny. This man was sitting at a wooden table looking at nothing in particular as he waited for the other person to serve some food.

It could mean one thing about these two, they were brothers, the "Mario Brothers" to be exact. Their brotherly bonds being a highlight to their life as they have never fought with each other once. It's common for brothers to not see eye to eye at some things, but not these two. These two have a solid understanding to one another and as such have a lot of common interests.

The one sitting at the table in red is Mario. He may not look like it, but he's a very big name in these lands for he is known for saving his own kingdom more than once. Some of those occasions he's had helped with friends, but for the most part, he's the prime reason the kingdom he resides in hasn't fallen yet to evil hands. He's also a very high jumper, he can jump like no one else in the world it seems. Definitely a person to not judge by their appearance alone.

The one in the green is Luigi. He's the younger one, and also the skinny one. He's a lot more talkative than his brother in more ways than one. His resume isn't quite as impressive as his older brother, but he's had his share of heroic moments. They're just far and in between. Mostly he's the brother that tends to the home, however he does wish whenever Mario goes out on an adventure he could go with. He can actually jump a little higher than his brother, but he is very clumsy when it comes to landing at the height he can jump to.

They both heard the knock and the "Mail Call". They knew what that meant, today's mail was here delivered by their favorite Parakoopa. Though they probably already know the contents of the mail. They constantly get letters from random citizens around the kingdom thanking them. There was something different, however. Both brothers noticed that it was a knock instead of the rattle of their mailbox. The usual morning routine has been changed slightly! With a confused look on Luigi, he looked to Mario.

"Hey, bro, can ya check the door? Can't leave these bacons unattended."

With a nod, the older brother hopped off his chair and walked toward the door. Turning the knob with a satisfying click, he swung the door open to reveal that it was the Parakoopa. The first thing the Parakoopa did was salute to Mario with a tired smile.

"Morning Mario! I got some mail for you along with a special message."

He then gave Mario all the letters that looked to be the usual, but then he saw an envelope that had a certain aura to it. One that was cutely decorated with a tint of pink and an elegant design to it. He was certain he knew what this was, it was mail from the princess.

If there's a kingdom, it must have a ruler. Princess Peach was that ruler. She's the supporting beam of light that controls what goes on in her land. She's very popular with her citizens and for good reason. She's the kindest princess of all the lands and lets her citizen's live happy lives.

"Aha, knew you would notice this letter," Parakarry said with that same tired smile. Mario set aside the usual letters and grabbed the princess's. "I got one myself this morning, and it's why I'm here to tell you a message. After you read it of course."

Mario looked at the front, in the princesses handwriting it was titled 'Invitation'. He opened up the letter, pulling at the sticky residue used to conceal the letter within. He pulled it out and read the contents.

"Dear Mario and Luigi, you're invited to my castle on the eve of the Star Festival that's held every one hundred years. It would be my honor if you guys would accompany me during this important event. I've invited a majority of your friends from around the Kingdom and even ones outside. I'm sure they don't want to miss this, I've heard it's absolutely beautiful. Sincerely, Princess Toadstool, Peach."

Mario smiled, another festive event from the honorable princess? Sounded like a good day indeed. He has been hearing about this event recently as he recalls some citizens mentioning it as he worked and fixed up some pipes. On the side of being a hero to this land, he's also known for doing plumbing work. Though the word plumbing has a different meaning in this world.

"Yeah, isn't that cool? I'm invited to the castle too!" the Koopa said with enthusiasm as he showed his own letter from her highness. "Now about the special message, well you saw where it said she invited most of your friends? Well I'm here to tell you that includes people that live in Rogueport!"

Mario hummed as he recalled his last visit there. It has been quite a while, he'd hope everyone was doing alright in that salty town. Of course he would have nothing to fear over there, he became pretty big over there when he saved the town from total destruction from some crazy shadow queen.

That's another story for another time though.

"Oh hey, Karry, what brings you to our home?" called out Luigi still cooking at the stove.

"We're all invited to go to the castle today is why I'm here," he answered back with a wave. That made Luigi gasp with a smile, he instantly ran towards the two with the happiest look.

"She invited me, for real?" the young plumber asked with the look of a happy child.

The Parakoopa just chuckled and nodded. "Why yes, I wouldn't be at your door right now if it was something different."

Luigi jumped a little in glee like a school girl. Obviously excited by the invitation, he quivered in place. "Oh man, it definitely has been awhile since I've been at the castle. I wonder if they redecorated since the last time I was there."

"Wait, was your only time at the castle during that party? That was years ago!"

Luigi scratched the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. The party Parakarry is referring to was the one before and after Bowser took the castle to the sky. "Well, the princess doesn't really call for me that much, so…"

The Parakoopa nodded. "Well anyways, I better be off to deliver this bag. I'll definitely see you at the festival, Mario!"

Mario nodded with a smile, that was until he smelled something burning. The three sniffed the air, confused at the sudden change of scents. Luigi turned around to see that the pan he was cooking his bacon was suddenly on fire.

"My bacon!" Luigi cried out as he rushed towards it making Mario spin around place. Parakarry could only watch the spectacle that was happening before him. "Fire! Fire! Emergency!"

"Hold on, I'll put it out!" the Parakoopa said as he burst in the house, making Mario spin even more.

Luigi ran towards the sink, he turned the water on to try to contain the situation, but the water didn't seem to have any effect. This fire was becoming stronger with each passing second. "Oh no, this isn't working!" Suddenly a huge gust of wind swept by him. The wind was so powerful that he lost his footing and began to accelerate fast to a wall. With a yelp, he smacked into it, but the fire definitely did stop. The pan fell to the wooden floor with a clash, smoke bellowing out of the now extremely burnt bacon.

Parakarry smiled at his owned handiwork. It was good to know he still had some fight in him after all these years. His wings were strong enough to produce a huge gust of wind that just blew away to unfortunate green plumber. With a wipe to the forehead with a problem solved before it got bigger, he walked over to the fallen figure. "You okay, Luigi?"

The plumber nodded as he groaned. "Well, there goes breakfast."

Mario ran over to assess the situation. He sighed in relief to see his brother was indeed fine.

"Sorry bro, looks like we're doing takeout again for breakfast." Luigi laughed as he got back up to his feet. "Like going to the castle, I'm sure there's plenty of good grub there."

Mario nodded, he wanted to go to the castle now anyways. Even though he's been there plenty of times and even though he's sure he could get in the castle without an invitation, it's not often he goes.

"Alright, well I'll meet you guys later then," Parakarry said excusing himself out of the house. With a wave to the brothers who in turned waved back, he cried out "See ya!" before flying off to the clear morning sky to deliver more letters.

The brothers stood for a moment as they contemplated the invitation. Luigi looked towards his brother with a nervous chuckle, embarrassed by the fire he caused within their home. "Heheh, interesting start of the morning, huh, bro?"

Mario didn't say anything, he wasn't much with words as everyone who knew Mario knows. When he was busy saving the day, he's generally labeled as the "silent hero" in between just being called a hero. He liked it better that way. He nodded at his brother with a smile, just glad that he didn't get himself hurt over the fire.

~~~~~0~~~~~

"Lord Bowser, Lord Bowser, come quick!"

With a grunt, the red eyes of a giant Koopa opened. Slowly he sat up from his king-sized bed as he yawned. The smell of burning rocks filled his nostrils as the lava river around the room surrounded his quarters. He looked down toward the familiar face of a much older and smaller Koopa than himself. The best term to use would be "old hag" as that's what some call her.

In comparison to himself, the smaller, yet significant, Koopa adorned a purple wizard hat with purple robes to match. A golden wand that ended with a red jewel was clutched in her right hand while a broom was held in the other. He on the other hand was bigger, rounder, and wore a spiked shell. He didn't look like a normal Koopa either. His face was less round than others and parts of his skin were green along with the normal color of a tan-yellow color. He also had red hair with red eyebrows to match the red eyes. The protruding horns matching his intimidating stature.

He looked this intimidating because he was the leader of the Koopa Empire, an organization that aims to "rule the world" or so to speak. That's their motto anyways, but Bowser always gets stopped by his nemesis, Mario. Every plan to overtake the kingdom next door has always foiled. Despite all this though, his people are very loyal to him, even with his failed attempts to take over "one lousy kingdom".

The old Koopa before him though was not intimidated by the slightest. Instead she was simply panicking in place flailing her arms around.

"What is it Kammy?" questioned the annoyed Koopa with a deep raspy voice. "It's eight in the morning and I just went to bed a few hours ago."

"My lord, have you not heard? The Star Festival is going to be today!"

Bowser only snorted, obviously annoyed to hear about that stupid thing again. Of course he knows about it, how can he not? Everyone, including his own minions, were talking about it as if it was a one in a lifetime thing. The fact that it was one of those didn't help ease his mind about it.

"So what, who cares about some stupid stars? I've had enough of them lately."

Kammy didn't give up just yet though with Bowser. "What about their abilities? This is the perfect time to come up with another plan!"

"No, I don't want to do anything with stupid stars at the moment, Kammy." He laid back down to his side as he grunted in annoyance. "Now leave me be!" He closed his eyes, intent to go back to sleep that his second in command so boldly interrupted.

"What about the Grand Stars? The stars that have the power to create an entire universe, my lord?"

His eyes opened back up. "An entire universe, you say?"

Kammy, finally getting his attention, sighed in relief with a nod. "Yes, my lord, according to the research I've been doing, there's been reports of a spaceship in the skies of the Mushroom Kingdom during the Star Festival. I believe that ship has a Grand Star on board."

Bowser sat right back up, looking genuinely interested at the sudden information that his favorite minion has. "Are you absolutely positive about this?"

"Sadly, this is not a for sure thing, my lord," she replied without waver. "Please remember this event takes place every one hundred years. We simply don't have the data to prove any of this, but I've researched this thoroughly of course and every time this event occurs, that spaceship has been spotted by someone within the kingdom."

He clasped his clawed hands, the probability was certainly in their favor if this thing had that sort of power to take and use, it could be a new era for his Koopa Empire. "This sounds good, and then maybe the princess will actually like me once I make a universe for all of us!"

Kammy smirked, "A universe just for the two of you as well, lord bowser?"

Bowser would object and deny that to anyone else, but he trusted Kammy more than he trusted anyone else within his empire. It's obvious that he has a crush on the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Everyone in the empire seems to know about it because of his desires to always kidnap the darn princess when he tries to overtake the land. However, Kammy is considered to him a close friend. The only close friend he has.

"Well, yes, I suppose," the embarrassed Koopa said as he fiddled with his fingers. "Anyways, this sounds good, when's the earliest we can overtake this thing?"

Kammy, with her wand, poofed out a document showing detailed coordinates and possible spots it may be at during the entire day. "Here you are, my lord, I hope this pleases you."

Bowser took the document and read through the locations and spots. He grinned, an evil grin as he chuckled to himself. "Oh Kammy, you old genius, prepare our minions to assemble on the airships!"

~~~~~0~~~~~

A peaceful day was overlooking a sturdy town. The busy usual bustle could be heard from all over as the town's citizens go through another day. However, the bustle wasn't because it was just another day. The Star Festival was here and all the citizens were happily decorating and celebrating a time in every one hundred years. Majority of the town's citizens have a day off from work as this was a one in a lifetime opportunity.

At the main gate of the town was another large green pipe protruding from the ground. There was a sign next to this unusual green pipe that read "Mario & Luigi's Home". Then a noise was sounded as suddenly Mario came jumping out of the pipe as if this was a common event to do. His brother soon followed, landing next to his brother with a thud.

The citizens that were around that pipe didn't pay it any attention. This was, in fact, another common occurrence in this world.

"Looks like this place is popping today, bro."

Mario looked around. Indeed, many of the residence were outside today mingling with one another. It wasn't unusual to see a lot of mingling in this town, but there was a certain energy in the air that made it feel like the mingling wasn't about made up gossip for once.

The town residence were a very social brand of people, for they were called Toads. After all, that's how the town got its name in the first place, Toad Town. More of a city as of late than a town, but the founders didn't want to change the name since it was so easy to reference. Toad Town is the largest city in the Mushroom Kingdom, in fact it's the capital city if one were to call it as such. The castle was located here surrounded by the town.

The Toad's themselves had a unique appearance. They were mostly short and could be played off as a human, but they all had colored mushroom caps that looked as if it was a part of them. They are the main race that make up the Mushroom Kingdom.

As social as they are, it's very common to see them gossip and spread rumors fast. However as it is the Star Festival, there's not much to gossip about. A Toad in the town square in front of the two brothers made that apparent as he continuously shouted out "Huzza, huzza, time for celebration! The Star Festival is here! Rejoice!"

The brothers left the mingling crowds of Toads as they followed the road to get to the busiest part of town. Everywhere they looked someone was doing something to celebrate. Families getting together, Toad's dancing in the streets, Koopa's enjoying a nice glass of Chuckola Cola, and even couples going the extra length to spice up their relationship.

This was actually the busiest Mario has ever seen the town that was not caused by an evil force.

"Oh my gosh, Mario, it's been so long!"

Startled, the red plumber gave a double take as he saw what looked like a talking two footed brown rock with eyes. This creature is a Goomba, they're another race that's prominent in the Mushroom Kingdom. This one adorned a headlight helmet, a blonde ponytail, and some eyeliner. Clearly this Goomba is a female.

"Remember me? Does the word Goombella ring a bell?" she asked rather eccentric.

Mario remembers her very well, she was the first friend he made back in a very salty port town named Rogueport. Charming as always, she had a sarcastic demeanor and wasn't afraid to speak her mind even if the thought was overly offensive. She was a student at U Goom the last time Mario saw her, but it has been awhile. He wonders if she's still a student there or if she moved on..

"Hey, I remember you," Luigi perked up behind Mario. "You were with my bro when I was off saving the Waffle Kingdom, right?"

Goombella winked with a toothy smirk. "That's right, and how's that book coming along, hmm?"

Luigi nervously laughed at that question. "Oh, so you read it, huh?"

"I think everyone that was with Mario back in Rogueport knows about the bestseller there, isn't that right, Mario?" she chuckled back.

Mario remember spending his entire earnings to getting those books, but they were definitely worth every coin. He chuckled as he nudged at Luigi, egging him on for any response.

"Hey, all the things in the book did happen you know!" Luigi yelled blushing from embarrassment. "Even if the truth is sort of stretched."

"Uhuh, I know you're not lying, but those books are still pretty hilarious since we know what actually happened," she snickered.

"Shh-shh-shh-shh!" Luigi hushed as he looked at the busy townsfolk. "Don't tell anyone what really happened, got to make myself look good, y'know?"

"Oh geez, like I'm really gonna go and scream to everyone about the actual happenings." She rolled her eyes and huffed at Luigi.

Luigi just nervously laughed in response, scratching the back of his head. Mario patted Luigi on the shoulder with a wink letting him know not to worry about it. He then looked back at Goombella, curious on if anyone else from around there are making it to the castle.

"Anyone else coming?" he simply asked..

Goombella looked up as she thought about that. "Well I don't know, I didn't really write to anyone else to see if they got one and no one else has told me."

Mario nodded, he's hoping that some of them have come, he would very much like to know how everyone is doing after all this time.

"Guess the only way to find out is by waiting or seeing if they're already at Peach's castle, right?"

"Then what are we standing around here? Lets hurry and grab some grub, guys!"

Mario chuckled at his brother's hunger why Goombella huffed at Luigi again.

"Well that was where I was going before I bumped into you guys. So yeah, I'm totally game."

The trio nodded and then made their way through the busy roads. It wasn't a particularly long walk, they were practically almost at the main gates before they stopped to chat.

Embedded within the gate was a star, a symbol for the Mushroom Kingdom that meant power, wisdom, and courage. Stars were a big part of this world for they had unimaginable power. No one is quite sure how they work, but one thing's for certain is that if they were to ever fall under the wrong hands, the Mushroom Kingdom, if not the entire world, would be threatened.

Mario has seen his share of what the power of stars can do. He's harnessed the power numerous times to help thwart any evil forces he has come across thus far. The evil forces usually used the power of stars as well, so he knows how much power can be generated from stars. Very powerful objects, they even have the ability to simply make something exist if one wishes to use the power that way.

Mario began thinking back to his previous adventures. If it weren't for the stars, he's pretty sure he would not have succeeded as much with his heroic deeds. His thoughts quickly went away though when he noticed something in the corner of his eye, a sparkle of sort. Stopping in his tracks, he looked in between two buildings. He couldn't make it out very well because it was a dark spot the sun couldn't get at, but he definitely saw something watching him. Whatever it was, it was giving off bright sparkles of dust. It faintly resembled another man.

"Mario, what's up?" Goombella curiously asked after she noticed Mario stopped making her stop as well. Luigi further ahead didn't notice, but stopped and turned after hearing Goombella.

Mario looked back at the two before returning his gaze to whoever that figure was. To his surprise though, the second he left his gaze from that figure, it was suddenly not there. Mario crooked his head in confusion, obviously confused at how sudden whatever he saw disappeared.

"You see something, bro?" Luigi asked as he made his way back.

Looking back at the two, Mario shrugged. "Yeah, I think my mind is playing tricks on me." He didn't believe his own words, but that's the logical explanation he could come up with that didn't sound too crazy.

"Oh I get it, you're just jumpy because these are the times when usually something bad happens, right?"

Mario didn't even think about that. Who would want to do something evil on this special day anyways? His mind immediately went to Bowser, he would definitely try something since everyone had their guard down. However, that figure didn't very much look like Bowser at all, or any of his henchmen for that matter.

"Puh-lease, come on Mario, someone would have to be some sort of crazy to just try something today." Goombella reassured Mario. "I mean, this is the Star Festival we're talking about, a one in a lifetime event! I don't think anyone who's sane will want to ruin a chance to experience something once in their life."

Mario was severely doubtful of that after what he just witnessed, but he nodded at Goombella anyways. She's usually the voice of reason, but Mario couldn't ignore what he saw. It was something very out of the blue and out of place. Of course he did hope that it was nothing major, but he realized that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to put his guard down.

~~~~~0~~~~~

"Oh wow, it's been ages, hasn't it Mario?"

Mario, Luigi, and Goombella have reached the castle and were in the ever beautiful, magnificent lobby. Instantly, one of the guests of the castle recognized Mario for it was another friend he had traveled with before. It was a Koopa with a bright blue shell with a red scarf wrapped around his neck.

Mario waved to him as he approached. The smile on the Koopa's face stretching his cheeks in glee. Luigi scratched his head in confusion as he's probably trying to remember who this blue shell Koopa was, whereas Goombella simply looked at him with interest.

"Can you believe it? How long has it been since me and you hung out?"

"Oh cool, you were traveling with Mario too?" interjected Goombella.

The Koopa looked towards Goombella with a curious gaze. Goombella then gasped as she came to a sudden realization of interrupting.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!"

He chuckled and shook his head with that smile of his back in place.

"Oh, no worries, a friend of Mario is a friend of mine! The name's Kooper."

Luigi had a look of a man who just remembered something astounding as he hummed to himself.

"I'm Goombella, nice to meet you."

Kooper nodded and then looked back to Mario and then to Luigi.

"Haven't talked to you much, Luigi. How's things for you?"

"Oh, well, things are dandy for me and my bro. I recently avoided burning our house down!"

"Oh, well that's good. Not a good thing to have your home burned down."

Mario didn't say anything. Just like Luigi's tales, he skimps at several of the facts to make him more impressive. Mario didn't mind it too much, but he did wish his own brother would stop patenting his shortfalls.

"So anyways, have you seen the others yet, Mario? Goombario and Parakarry are mingling about upstairs." He gestured toward the grand stairwell decorated with a roll of red, velvet carpet. "There's also a few I don't recognize that say they have traveled with you."

Mario nodded and thanked him.

"Hey bro, I think I'm going to hangout down here. That cool with you?" Luigi asked.

Mario nodded to him as well.

"I think I'll stay and talk to your brother for a bit, Mario." Kooper declared.

"Alright, cool, come on, Mario! Lets go see the others."

With that, the pair departed from Luigi and Kooper as they made their way up the grand steps. They approached a set of double door embossed with a start. Pushing them lightly, he entered to a second grand room. Three golden and cutely decorated chandeliers hung from the ceiling as the shone brightly from the daylight casting through the windows on top of another set of stairs.

Mario instantly saw Goombario, another Goomba that was very similar to Goombella but sporting a blue hat and now pigtails, and Parakarry talking about, but he also saw three others besides them.

Standing not too far from the pair was another Koopa, though this one looked like it had a metal brace on his nose. He also appeared to have a lazy eye. Next to him was another Koopa, but very apparent to be a girl due to the mass amounts of makeup and accessories on her personage. Finally by her was what looked like a white walking mouse.

"Oh no, not her," Goombella groaned as she gestured at the white mouse.

It was that gesture that made the white mouse notice them and it scuttled towards the pair with her heart shaped tail wavering in the air. These species are not every widespread in the Mushroom Kingdom, they call themselves Nomadismouse. Though many of the population simply refer to them 'Sqeeks'.

"Oh my, fancy meeting you, dear," she happily said. Goombella rolled her eyes and pretended that the mouse didn't exist.

"Yo, Mario!"

The four of them came walking towards the three. Goombario was practically running towards the red plumber as he jumped towards him which caused him to flail his arms in surprise.

"Holy cow, Mario, it's been a long time since I've seen you!" Goombario exclaimed happily as the others reached him.

The Koopa with the nose brace waved to him shyly. "H-hey, Mario, nice party, huh?"

The female Koopa pushed him a bit causing him to flinch. "Oh come on, Koops! You can do better than that!"

Goombella smirked at the two knowing full well by now those two must be a couple. Indeed, upon the ring finger of both of them were beautifully crafted rings.

"My dear, how has it been since the last time we were together, hmm?" questioned the white Sqeek as she edged closer to Mario for what was undeniably an intent to give him a kiss.

"Hey-hey-hey, back off, Ms. Flirts-a-lot!" Goombella screamed to stop her from doing the obvious.

"Hmm hmm hmm, you haven't changed. It's Ms. Mowz by the way, thank you." With a very angry 'hmph' from Goombella, Mowz looked back to Mario. "So, any new exciting adventures without lovely me?"

Mario shook his head as he ignored Goombella's comment towards her to him ("More like awful…").

"Hey Mario, if you didn't know, me and Koops recently got married!" the Koopa girl happily stated pulling in Koops who looked as if he would be rather anywhere else but there.

"Oh, come on, Koopy. Koopy-koo…"

"Sorry, he's just a little shy about it," she giggled as she gave him a hug.

Parakarry snickered at the two. "The amount of times I've seen couples show their affection on my deliveries. So Mario, gonna introduce your other friend?"

Goombella gasped. "Wow, how rude of me, I'm so sorry. Name's Goombella, nice to meet you."

"I'm Parakarry, and this here is Goombario," he replied back gesturing to the blue capped Goomba who blushed at her.

The group continued to talk amongst one another for the remainder of the day. They went downstairs to feast on the food the cook provided. Laughing and drinking, they all were enjoying their time together. Then the sun started to set which was apparent by the light turning from blue, to orange, to now a dark purple that will soon transition to black to make the stars vibrant.

The group got up to go back outside because the stars would very soon be visible. That was until a sweet, heavenly voice sounded behind them.

"Oh, Mario!"

Mario turned around as did the others. Mario instantly knew who that was. Standing above the stairs to the second floor stood a beautifully decorated woman of great importance. She bowed towards Mario and his crew before making her descent down the steps. Her golden earrings glistening alongside the sapphire jewels that gleamed within them, her blond hair magnificently tended to perfection as it swayed with her every step, her eyes matching that of Mario's as they stared at his, her pink dress swaying as well with a huge sapphire jewel encrusted within her chest. She was, undoubtedly, Princess Peach.

She reached the bottom and walked toward the group with a cheerful smile. "Thank you all for coming, I sincerely hope all of you are having a good time."

The group nodded in succession. Luigi, however, was shaking with transparent glee from the Princess's presence.

"Mario, would you mind if you took a walk with me to my Balcony and watch the stars from there?"

How could Mario refuse? He nodded at Peach post-haste with the group behind nodding in content as they all knew Mario's relationship with the Princess. Luigi nodded with a somber look.

"You guys have a good time, hmm hmm hmm," Ms. Mowz giggled.

Goombella looked like she wanted to murder the Sqeek.

The group headed off outside with Luigi, ("He always gets to be with Peach…"), reluctantly to do so leaving Mario and Peach alone.

"Come, Mario, I'm sure the balcony will be an excellent place to gaze out to the stars tonight."

Mario simply nodded and follow her lead back up the steps and through the other grand room. Passing and turning through some hallways, they made it to her quarters, which was equally decorated just like the Princess. The room had a sweet perfume smell as flowers laid beautifully in charming pots.

"Just over there, Mario," she pointed towards the set of double glass doors on the other end of her room, just by her queen-sized bed. Opening the doors and upon stepping outside, Mario gasped in awe at the spectacle before his very eyes.

~~~~~0~~~~~

Toad Town was lightly lit with star decorations. Some stars were visible within the almost black sky as daylight was just about to end. Music and dancing could be seen across the crystal clear water lake which reflected everything in all its beauty.

"It's a really wonderful view," Peach started as she stared at her town. "The Star Festival is said to bring those who are normally enemies to harmony. Many generations of my family have passed on this message so we can better reflect who we all are on the inside." She looked to Mario who was still taking in the scenery. "It's stated that the power from these particular stars are the reason for this bondship to happen. It's quite interesting such a power can do that if that's true."

Mario, noticing the attention, turned to look at her. He wondered if what Peach said is true to his greatest enemy, Bowser. In fact, he just remembered about him, he completely forgot about being on guard for any sort of trouble. He then remembered about that figure he saw in that alley.

"You look troubled, Mario. Is everything alright?"

Mario nodded. He's being paranoid, it's already getting late. Maybe Goombella was right about Bowser not trying something today. 'This is a once in a lifetime event,' as Goombella so very much stated.

"Oh, Mario, I have something to show you. Another piece of the Star Festival that has passed down from my family."

Curious, the plumber watched Peach enter back in her room and go behind her bed. She came back to what appeared to be a pink pillow shaped like a baby star.

"Isn't it adorable? It's said that this relic holds the power of the stars. I think the power has run out though." She held it out to Mario, inviting him to touch it. "You'll see what I mean if you place your hand on it."

Mario did reach out, but he didn't expect it to be hard. He expected to feel a warmth on his hand since he's familiar star power. What he felt though was not warmth, but cold. It seems that this relic's power did indeed die out.

"Such a shame, but this is probably thousands of years old."

Mario hummed to himself as he looked off at the scenery again. It definitely was a breathtaking vista. Basking in it once more, Peach suddenly screamed in glee as she pointed upwards toward the sky.

"Mario, look, Star Bits!"

Confused, he looked up toward the starry sky and sure enough he saw what appeared to be tiny shooting stars coming down towards Toad Town. Cheers were heard in the city as they dropped down making a marvelous spectacle. One landed between Mario and Peach, bursting into pieces and bouncing upon the ground like a pogo stick. Mario has never seen anything quite like it.

"Come on," Peach laughed as she grabbed one. "Grab some to keep, Mario!"

Snatching the bouncing star bit, he examined it. It certainly didn't look like a star, but he definitely notice the same aura that all other stars possess. Unknown to both Mario and Peach though, the relic that the Princess held within her arms started to emit a very faint glow. It began to glow brighter and brighter with each passing second until finally Mario noticed it and pointed to it.

"Oh my! It must respond to those Star Bits." She reasoned with herself as she curiously looked at the pink baby star.

Before Mario could ponder as well, a crash was heard in Toad Town follow by immediate screams of horror. Both of them darted their direction towards the noise with Peach gasping at the sight before them. A building was suddenly in ruins with fire and smoke rising out from the wreckage. Another crashed sounded, this time it hit the street toward the road to the castle. It looked like a cannon ball.

Off to the distance were airships. All of them firing blindly at the town as they made their way towards the castle. Destruction and chaos was suddenly upon the peaceful town as Toads left and right screamed for help. Then Mario noticed another object flying around shooting randomly at the town. It looked to be a flying saucer, shooting a laser beam of sorts. Each time the laser struck, it instantly formed a crystal-like structure. It hit a few Toads where they were then trapped and frozen in these crystals.

Toad guards rushed toward Mario and Peach as they too gasped at the tragic event unfolding. Off in the distance, he noticed the group of his friends running toward the castle. They were shouting, but the amount of chaos that was heard drained any sort of noise that could be made.

The airships got closer until finally Mario could make out the insignia on the flags they boasted. It was Bowser, of course. Mario knew something was going to happen today. He got ready to defend the castle and Peach at all costs. No way is he going to let that Koopa do anything tonight.

The airships stopped in front of the castle, the nearest one looking directly at the balcony where they were. A familiar green, scaly Koopa emerged from this airship. He looked quite pleased with himself.

"Princess Peach!" he started, pointing at her. "You are formally invited to the creation of my new galaxy!" He smiled menacingly as he then gestured her to come aboard his ship.

Mario, right on cue, hopped in front of her in a ready stance to Bowser. His bright eyes suddenly as stern and determined of a proud warrior.

"Hah, Mario." He pulled out a remote. "Just try to stop this!"

With the press of the remote, the saucer stopped its attack and quickly went over to the castle and hovered over it.

"What are you do-" Peach demanded, but was interrupted as the saucer spat lasers all around the castle and shot out three rockets which shot out hooks towards the castle.

The vibration made Mario lose his balance as he stumbled about. It felt like the castle suddenly didn't have a solid foothold. This appeared to be true because the rockets started to shoot upwards, slowly lifting the ground where the castle stood!

"This festival is over!"

~~~~~0~~~~~

"Bro, what's going on!?"

Luigi and the others made it past the bridge before the castle started to get airlifted. He shouted towards his brother, but he doubts that he can hear him from where he stood with all the noise.

"Luigi, we got to keep moving, lets go!" Goombella screamed as she ran towards the entrance to aid Mario.

Goombario, Koops, and Koopy all thought that was the best course of action as well since they rushed passed Luigi and followed Goombella. Ms. Mowz on the other hand took a more dangerous route.

"Hmm hmm hmm, this feels too much like when I want to find badges," she said with a glee of joy as she started to jump and scale the castle walls towards Mario leaving Luigi to himself.

"Well darn," he said to himself before making his way to the entrance to join the fray. Bursting through the entrance and passing all the scared guests and panicking guards, he quickly raced up the steps to catch up with the others.

~~~~~0~~~~~

"Mario, we're here!"

Goombella rushed out towards them and stood next Mario. It didn't take too long for the others to arrive.

"Oh wow, is that Bowser?" Koopy asked as she edged closer to Koops, frightened.

Bowser laughed. "Mario, you really think you and your friends can stop the power of the Grand Star?"

"Grand Star?" repeated Goombella with a bewildered look. "But, there's no way…"

Mario didn't know what this 'Grand Star' thing was, but if it's star power, already the title doesn't sound very good for his heroic deed. With intent to jump aboard the airship, he started running until he was knocked down by a mysterious force followed by high, cackling laughter.

"Remember me, Mario?"

Mario, dazed, looked up at his assailant. It was Bowser's second in command, Kammy Koopa! He weakly got back up to his feet, whatever that blow was it did a number on him. Peach noticed this and screamed out his name. The others got in front of Mario to block anything else this Koopa had up her sleeve. It was in that moment that Mario noticed that he could no longer see Toad Town. In fact, he couldn't see anything but the stars in the night sky.

They were way up, past the clouds even! The entire planet could be seen before their eyes if all of them looked down. How they ascended this high up in such little time was a complete mystery except for those who were taking the castle.

"I hope you guys know how to fly!" Kammy said as she twirled her wand around on her broomstick. "This is for all those times you kept us down, Mario!"

With a twist of her wand, a powerful, purple energy erupted from the jeweled tip. With a sonic boom, it launched towards the group defending Mario and Peach. Everything after happened in just a couple of seconds as that's as much time anyone could do anything. Luigi dove to the ground while Koops knocked Koopy away. Goombella jumped sideways to knock Peach away. Mario however, with nowhere to run, just stood his ground as he stared directly to the purple ball of energy approaching.

With a huge blast, pieces of the balcony instantly cracked and split into chunks of marble and wood. Mario, getting most of the blast, instantly started sailing away from the crumbling balcony. He heard cries of help and maniacal laughter as he soared through the night sky. Losing consciousness and his vision, the last thing he felt was suddenly becoming weightless. The last thing he saw was a bright light.

The last thing he heard was Peach calling out to him from far away.


End file.
